Many venues, such as events at sports and entertainment arenas or stadiums, provide inadequate seating arrangements (e.g., lack of insulation or cushioning), or no seating arrangements at all. For example, seats provided in stadiums or arenas are generally molded hard plastic that provides limited comfort and insulation.
Besides various medical issues that can arise, an otherwise enjoyable experience of attending such venues can be diminished by inadequate seating arrangements.